Oh The Blood in His Hair
by Unurith
Summary: Well this is my first fi in the digi section but this fic popped in my mind while listening to "Little Susie" by MJ


SVX: Uh Hi well to all you Digimon readers I'm new in this part of the anime world and I would just like to say HELLO ****

SVX: Uh Hi well to all you Digimon readers I'm new in this part of the anime world and I would just like to say HELLO! If you're a Gundam fan you might know who I am and that I am simple in love with Duo-kun. * Gets starry eyed* Awww Duo-kun, Ahem sorry I'm back. Well I was listening to Michael Jackson's last CD, * listens to audience gasp in shock * Hey Shut up I happen to like his music even though the guy himself is as scary as hell! *Shivers * Any way the song is called Little Susie but just replace Susie with Yama and she, her and all that stuff with he, his, and boy. Which is what I'll do for you also some lyrics will be omitted to fit with the story but only a few! Oh and by the way it really is affective listening to Little Susie while reading this it really does set the mood. Any ways I'll have my little muse MAX take care of legalities!

MAX: Ahem we do not own Digimon or anything related to it, nor do we own the song Little Susie it belongs to Michael Jackson so yah no suing because all we have is like, Space what do we have?

SVX: I dunno let me check, * looks in her wallet * we only have forty bucks * does a double take * Whoa cool I have forty bucks, Planet Comics and Borders here I come! Yahoo! * Runs out of the room *.

MAX: Space Wait What about the story!? Sigh oh well I guess I'll have to start it with out here, Enjoy! *Presses play button on projector *

Oh the Blood in His Hair…

__

By Space_VixenX

Yamato Ishida stared out his apartment as he held his guitar softly picking out a song which title escaped him at the moment. He hummed the melodic melody as a tear slipped from his eye catching him off guard. He removed his finger from the steel strings and brushed them against his cheek catching the lone tear. He stared at it for a moment with confusion before wiping it on his black slacks. His father had been gone for over a week now to cover a story in Southern Japan leaving Yama all alone. He sighed and raked his pale hand through his golden hair. He soon returned it to its proper place on the guitar and played once again this time humming along with the music. The one phrase he could only remember escaped his lips in a soft sad tone, "Lift her with care oh the blood in her hair…" As he plucked the last string of the chord his guitar string made a loud snap, and a sudden feeling of pain emerged from his right temple. He pressed a shaking finger to where the stinging was coming from and pulled it away and stared at their tips. Instead of there usual pale ivory they were a dark crimson. Yama blinked dumbly at the red substance before standing and walking to the kitchen. As he passed his front door he heard the lock turning and the handled rattle. He stared at it quizzically knowing his father wasn't due home for another week. He had little to no time to react as the door flew open and a man wearing all black barged into the apartment. His gaze fell upon Yama and his eyes grew in fear and confusion, he had thought no one was in the apartment. Yama let out a small yelp before runnings into the kitchen, to grab some sort of weapon. The black clad man came out of his stupor and followed the teenager. Before Yama could grab the large cutter's knife on the counter he felt strong hands grab him. As he was spun around to meet the eyes of the intruder and soon to be his killer… 

__

Somebody killed Yamato

The boy with the tune

Who sings in the daytime at Noon

The man's hands wrapped around his throat and Yama let a scream escape his throat calling for help. The man loosened his grip on Yama's neck and threw one hand over his mouth. Yama bit down on the man's hand and pushed his foot onto his attacker's. The man yelped in pain grabbing his hand and pulling his foot away. This was enough time for Yama to run from the man's grip only be pushed forward his head smashing into the adjacent wall. He felt warm liquid run down his forehead and into his eyesight. Soon the salty blood stung his eyes and his vision went red. He yelled out again hoping someone would hear his shout's for help. The same strong grip wrapped around his mouth again as he was forced out of the apartment. 

"No one was suppose to be home, sorry kid I didn't want to hafta do this," stated the man as they reached the edge of the stairs. 

'Then don't do it,' Yama thought wanting to scream it at the man who was rearing him back. He looked down the stairwell and tears flooded his eyes as thought of his brother and father flooded his mind. 

__

He was there screaming

Beating his voice in his doom

But nobody came to him soon…

With one giant heave the man threw the teenage boy down the stairs and listened as the boy yelled. Suddenly a loud crack was heard and the boy fell silent. The only noise was the loud thuds of the boy's body flopping limply to the bottom of the stairwell. He stared down the stairwell and gazed at the crumpled figure at the bottom. The boy was lying deathly still while on his back his head tilted to the side and his eyes staring unseeingly in front of him. A dark liquid became visible from behind the boy's head creeping along the floor and into his golden tresses. The man felt his stomach turn and he ran into the open apartment door and grabbed as many trinkets and valuable items as he could before running down the blood slicked steps. He jumped over the boy's body before he disappeared down the dark hallway. As his footsteps' echoes softened leaving the limp body behind in the dark.

__

A fall down the stairs

His jacket torn

Oh the blood in his hair…

A mystery so sullen in air

"Hey watch it," yelled Tai as a man clad in black shoved through the group. Yolei stuck her tongue out at the retreating figure pushing her glasses higher up on the bridge of her nose. Taker shook his head in amusement as they walked down the hall towards his brother's apartment. As they stopped at the elevator he sighed and then noticed the stairs out of the corner of his eyes. He smiled and turned to Davis his smile turning into a smirk. 

"Hey Davis race yah up the stairs to Matt's," said Tk as he elbowed Daisuke in the rubs. The other boy grinned and smiled.

"You're on!" They both raced up the first set of stairs each hoping to make it to the sixth floor first. Davis made it to the second floor and rounded up the steps for the third. It was when the reached the fourth floor that TK gained the lead and barreled up the stairs laughing as he reached the fifth floor. As he rounded towards the last flight of stairs he stopped dead in his tracks and the color in his face drained away. Davis hit the top of the stairs and would have passed the frozen boy if he to had not laid eyes on the figure at the bottom of the stairs. He gasped as he took a step forward but heard a slight squish under his shoe. He looked down at his feet and recoiled in horror as he stared at the long stream of blood. He turned his gaze to TK as the boy began to shakily walk forward to the still figure crumpled before them. 

"Please don't be you, please don't be you," repeated TK as he neared the body ignoring the sickening squish his shoes made as the trenched through the blood. He felt his heart shatter as he got a clear view of the face and he fell to his hands and knees ignoring the warm dampness underneath him.

"Matt," he whispered before a desperate scream escaped his trembling lips. 

__

He lie there so tenderly

Fashioned so slenderly

Lift him with care 

Oh the blood in his hair…

Tai heard TK scream just as he stepped off the elevator and ran towards the stairwell. He stopped at the edge as he stared down at a sight that would be etched in his mind for the rest of his life. At the bottom of the stairs he could see TK grasping onto Yama, gently cradling the limp form in his arms, but what stood out more than anything was the blood. It was covering the floor and had soaked Matt's white cotton shirt turning it a bright crimson. And his eyes, oh his eyes stared out blankly in front of him empty, lifeless, gone. Tai felt his eyes burn with tears and the taste of vomit rise in his throat as he watched TK yell at his brother to be okay. He heard Sora and Yolei shriek behind him as Jyou and Izzy both let out pained moans. He turned and looked at his younger sister who clutched her chest as if in pain and tears were forming in her eyes. People began to immerge from their apartment's rubbing sleep from their eyes and fixing their gazes down the stairs. Tai was so lost in his emotions he hadn't even remember running down the stairs to kneel beside his best friend. His eyes stared at Tai almost accusingly that he hadn't gotten there five minutes sooner. He heard murmurs from the people at the top of the stairs.

"Oh dear god…"

"Isn't that the Ishida boy…"

"Looks like it was a break in…"

"He was in the wrong place at the wrong time…" All their words muddled together causing a hissing noise that flowed over Tai causing him to place blood covered hands over his ears. He stared at Yama's eyes, but Yama wasn't there. 

__

Everyone came to see

The boy that now is dead

So blind stare the eyes in his head…

Kari's voice hit Tai like a ton of bricks as it silenced the other voices. "He's dead, he's gone, He was hurting," she began to ramble her hand still clutching over her heart. "I can feel what he felt, he was lonely, sad, then scared, then terrified, it hurt so much it hurt so…much…" she broke down next to Sora who was now on the floor staring emotionlessly at the site before her. Kari kept rambling about the emptiness and pain making Tai once again want to vomit. This wasn't happening he would wake up and this would all be a dream. He would call Matt and they would laugh about this dream and he would say something to the effect of, "you ain't getting rid of me that easily Tai." Make those eyes go away, either fill them with Matt or take them away!

__

And suddenly a voice from the crowd said

This boy lived in vain

His face bears such agony, such strain…

TK blinked the tears from his eyes as a wrinkled hand reached down and lightly closed Matt's eyes. TK looked up at the elderly man as tears streamed down his cheeks. He recognized the man as Yama's neighbor who Yama would help sometimes after school. The man had tears in his soft brown eyes and his face held more wrinkles from his frown. TK brought his attention back to his brother who had now grown cold and pale in his arms. His shirt was torn at the sleeve and there was a large gash on his forehead that was no longer bleeding. His neck was twisted at a strange angle and his hair…it was soaked in his own blood. What was once blonde was now a deep brown crimson and instead of its usual soft texture was now sticky and matted. He watched as a tear fell from his nose and splashed on his brother's forehead and roll down his nose to seep into the crack of his semi open mouth. "Yama please don't be gone, please don't leave me alone…" He gently rocked his brother's body back and forth humming a strange eerie tune that appeared in his mind. As he hummed words formed on his lips and everyone cried as the young boy sang the words changing only a few while rocking and cradling his brother's head:

__

"But only the man form next door

Knew little Yama and how he cried

As he reached down

To close Yama's eyes

He lie there so tenderly

Fashioned so slenderly

Lift him with care 

Oh the blood in his hair…"

~~*~~*~~*~~

It had been a week after the funeral and TK tossed and turned in his sleep as nightmares filled his mind. He watched as his brother's face, grow in surprise as the intruder burst through the door. From surprise to terror as he was tossed down the stairs. From terror to pain as he hit the stairs for the first time, but the last expression was the worst. The last expression was nothing, empty as his head hit the corer of the step and his body weight snapped his neck. In that one second everything that was his brother ceased to exist. TK woke with a start his breath coming in ragged gasps. He curled his legs two his chest and hugged onto them as he rocked back and forth. The man who had killed his brother was dumb enough to leave fingerprints all over the apartment. He was caught three days after the murder and told his story. He had heard from a source that the owner of apartment 202 was gone on business but the source neglected to mention the son. When he entered the apartment he panicked when he realized the boy was home and saw his face. He went on his first reaction. God how TK wished the man's first reaction was to run instead of _kill_. Needless to say the man is facing charges of theft, breaking and entering, and murder in the 1st degree. Even if he is sent away which is most likely it still wouldn't bring Yama back. His mother had said it was God's will, that he wanted Yamato with him. This didn't make TK feel any better what about what he wanted, he wanted his brother. He didn't want to know that his brother had screamed for help but received only a hard push down the stairs. He didn't want to think that he died alone and scared even if the doctors said it was an instant death. He must have been so scared, TK cried himself to sleep feeling alone. 

__

It was all for God's sake

For him singing the tune

For someone to feel his despair

To be damned to know hoping is dead and you're doomed

Then to scream out

And nobody's there…

He knew no one cared…

~~*~~*~~*~~

Mr. Ishida looked around his eldest son's room with tears in his eyes. He walked over to the bed and sat on it feeling the groove in the comforter from his son's constant use. He blamed himself for his son's death, he should have been with him and not on business. After he had been called about his son he had caught the next plane to Tokyo. He had made all the funeral arrangements and paid for them as well. He felt it was a little help at easing his soul but still didn't help clear his name. His last conversation with his son was over the phone, and it was more of a fight then a conversation.

"Dad when are you coming home?"

"I don't know Matt, I'm very busy and I don't really have much more time to talk."

"I miss you Dad instead of brushing me off like a stranger why don't you just stop working and talk to me!"

"I'll talk to you when I get home Yama now stop acting so spoiled!"

"Fine Dad, I'm spoiled well you know what Dad not only am I spoiled but I'm lonely, I miss you but apparently it isn't mutual!" With that his son ended the phone call. The last words to his son were, 'stop acting so spoiled.' _Spoiled_ his eldest had been anything but. He ran a shaking hand through his hair as he felt tears roll down his cheek. 

"Oh God Yama, I'm so sorry. I've failed you as a Father and a protector, I am so sorry." He lay down on his son's made bed and cried until his breath became steady and sleep fell on him like a heavy blanket.

__

Father left home,

Leaving Yama alone

No one to care

Just to love him

How could one bear

Rejecting the needs in his prayers…

Blood, DEAD, best friend, GONE, alone, cold, Lifeless, blood, BLOOD… Tai bolted awake his breath short and fast. Another nightmare of his friend's body sprawled at the bottom of the stairs his eyes staring unseeingly at him. "God won't this ever go away," asked Tai to himself as he shivered in the cold night air. His face was damp with sweat and tears and his whole body shook with a mixture of cold and fear. He had been thinking about his last conversation with Yamato only an hour before they had found him.

"Hey man you okay you sound down."

"I'm fine Tai I've just been kind of depressed lately."

"Well how about I bring the gang over to cheer you up huh, that sound good?"

"Sure why not I haven't seen everyone in over a month."

"Great we'll be over within the hour so cheer up!"

"I'll try buddy, I'll try." Did you fight him when he was dragging you to the stairs? Or did you welcome this attack as a way to escape with out the shame of doing it yourself? Tai shook the thoughts out of his head. Of course you fought, I know you would get sad often but you always had TK and the others to keep you here. I hope that where ever you are now that you're happy. These thoughts plagued Tai's mind until his eyelids became heavy and his body refused to let him stay awake any longer.

__

Neglecting can kill

Like a knife in the soul

Oh it will

But Yama fought so hard to live…

He lie there so tenderly

Fashioned so slenderly

Lift him with care

So soft and so fair…

As everyone slept a soft tune floated through the air. It's eerie melody filled the sky and caused all who were awake to hear it smile slightly with a wistful grin. "Lift her with care, so soft and so fair…"

****

SVX: Oi O_O that was really angsty! Man why can't I write happy things? I mean I'm a very happy person almost Prozac happy but when I write hooboy! I dunno if I like the ending but Hell it's late and this was getting way to long! Well tell me what you think! I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!

****


End file.
